Brian's Back
by K444
Summary: Brian Cassidy from season one returns to find a lot of change EO in chapter one, it's kind of lame how Liv and El get together but Brian will be in Chapter two. R&R and please be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, Dick Wolf does

Olivia couldn't sleep, so she came into the 1-6 precinct to find Elliot sitting at their desks.

"What are you doing here, El? It's three in the morning." She asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing, Liv?" Elliot responded looking up from his DD5.

"At least I have a good reason." She said sitting down, "I couldn't sleep, I have a lot of paper work to do, and I just dumped Dean Porter."

"You dumped Dean?" He asked with joy dripping from his voice.

"Yeah." Olivia said trying to get away from the subject, "But, why are you here?"

"Kathy and I called it quits, and for real this time, she kicked me out and gave me divorce papers." Elliot said showing Olivia the divorce papers with freshly signed ink, "So I guess I'd stay in the cribs for a while."

"Elliot, you can stay with me. I'd be more then happy to have you stay at my place." Olivia offered.

"I'd love that, Liv. Thank you so much." Elliot said getting up to give her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

But that kiss, that was one hell of a kiss. Although it was only on the cheek, they both felt the electrifying fireworks off it.

"Should we go to my place then?" She asked with Elliot's arms still wrapped around her.

"I'd love to." Elliot responded un-wrapping only one arm around her, having one around Olivia's waist and the other picking up his duffel bag.

A/N: Well? Sorry that it was so short the next chapter will be a lot longer and Brian will be in it the next chapter along with A LOT of EO fluff, so much fluff that after you read it fluff will be exploding from your ears, so you've been warned! Lol. Please review and I'll probably have the next chapter up in a few hours. Okay, bye I love you! PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, sadly.

"Do you want something to drink?" Olivia asked still shocked that Elliot still had his arm wrapped around her.

"No, I'm good. Where are the extra blankets for the couch?" He asked placing his things by the front door and grabbing a pair of sweats out of his duffel bag.

"El, you can just sleep in my bed for the night." Olivia said while silently praying that he would say yes.

"That sounds good to me." Elliot responded trying to act casual, but failing terribly by having total excitement in his voice. Elliot and Olivia both got ready for bed and climbed into Olivia's bed. \

"Hey, Liv?" Elliot said looking at her.

"Yeah, El?" Olivia replied rolling over to face him, interested in what he had to say.

"I'm going to tell you something and I need you to not freak out, I need you to give me your honest opinion." He said

"Okay." She said propping her self up on one elbow to see Elliot's distinctive blue eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Olivia Benson, I'm in love with you." Elliot blurted out.

Olivia couldn't believe this was happening. Her best friend and also partner had told her he loved her. No, he told her that he was in love with her. She responded truthfully as he told her to do so, "Elliot Stabler, I'm in love with you too." She wiggled her way into his arms and he kissed her the way he had wanted to for the past twelve years, with extreme passion. The kisses had lasted a good five minutes before Olivia finally said, "El, Babe, you know that I could spend the rest of my life sitting here in your arms, kissing you. But, we should we really go to sleep, who knows what kind of case we'll have in the morning."

"Okay, baby." Elliot responded kissing her one last time and wrapping her in his arms.

Olivia woke up with an alarmed feeling at a man's arms wrapped around her with their hands intertwined in front of her, but soothed and overjoyed when she recognized the tattoo on his forearm, but was startled when she heard his cell phone ringing.

"Babe, your phone's ringing." Olivia said handing Elliot his phone.

"Stabler." He answered into the phone, "Yeah. Okay, I'll be there in an hour and pick up Olivia along the way." He said before closing the phone and re-wrapping his arms around Olivia. "That was Munch. We got a case and there's some guy who's going to be working with us. And Cragen wants us there in an hour."

"Okay, so since you don't have to pick me up, we could un-pack your stuff before we leave for work." Olivia suggested.

"Are you sure you want to take that big of step with me. I'm totally on board with it because I'm in love with you." Elliot said.

"Elliot, I just want to make sure you're actually in love with me and not using me as a re-bound or someone to hold on to before you go back to Kathy." Olivia said almost crying.

"Olivia Benson." Elliot replied with a hint of scolding in his voice, "I'm in love with you. And I didn't think I would say it this soon, but I love you." He said stroking her cheek.

"I love you, too." Olivia said reaching up to kiss him, "And the reason why I broke up with Dean, was because I accidentally screamed your name during sex and he heard so he wanted me to start calling him Elliot." She said with a blush.

"Liv, me and Kathy got divorced because I screamed your name during sex, and it wasn't the first time either." He replied with a small laugh.

After a few hours, Olivia and Elliot were officially moved into together. So, they headed into work hand in hand, but dropped hands when they opened the door to the precinct to find Brian Cassidy standing by Olivia and Elliot's desks.

"Brian?" Olivia asked, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm back and finally ready to take on SVU now. And ready to have another shot with you, Liv."

"Let's just say a lot has changed since we slept together." She smirked before looking at Elliot.

A/N: Please review! Love you for reading! And suggest stuff that has changed from season one tell now so I don't forget it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, but if I did let's say the next season would be the season of change!**

"Liv, I really like you. Just tell me some of the stuff that's changed." Brian said with pleading eyes.

"For starters, we have a new detective, to you. He's always been here for us, Fin." Olivia said she mentioned Sealveiw, how Melinda and George joined the team along with Alex and how other people had come and gone. She told him everything, but her recent relationship to Elliot and how she was a mother to Calvin. "I was a mother for a few months." She added.

"This a little specific, but was it to a boy named Calvin? Who changed his name legally to Calvin Benson?" Brian asked

"Uh… Yeah." Olivia responded fighting the tears.

"I can help you get him back, if you just go on one date with me, that's all I'm asking." Brian suggested

"I already have a boyfriend." Olivia said hoping Brian would just back away and give her Calvin.

"Come on, Liv. I doubt that Dean guy would care, if he knew how much Calvin means to you." Fin stated

"I dumped Dean." Olivia said.

"That's even better, now you can have a new boyfriend!" Brian stated overly excited.

"I'm dating Elliot." Olivia blurted out causing Elliot to look up from his desk and smile. Munch and Fin who had been listening this whole time to gasp. And Cragen, Melinda, and George to look up from a file with confused and shocked faces.

"Yeah… My divorce was finalized and Kathy kicked me out. It just kind of happened." Elliot said smiling at Olivia.

"Please Olivia, just one date and I'll help you get Calvin back." Brian said

"I just need to think about it for a little, I'll call you later." Olivia responded.

"Benson, Stabler! My office, now." Cragen yelled

Olivia and Elliot both looked at each other and headed into Cragen's office.

"You to are dating?" Cragen asked, receiving nods from Olivia and Elliot. "Just keep it out of work and IAB won't be up my ass, but eventually we'll have to tell IAB Liv is working with Fin and John is working with Elliot." Captain finished waving them out of his office.

The work day was slow and filled with paperwork. Olivia reached for her phone and texted Elliot saying

_What should we do about Brian?_

_OB 3 ES_

She got a response saying

_I know how much Calvin means to you and that you won't do anything romantic with Brian. I want you to go._

_ES 3 OB_

Elliot and Olivia went home and ordered a pizza. When they were curled up on the couch in each other's arms, watching a movie, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Elliot answered into the phone

"Elliot?" The voice said, "its Brian what are you doing answering Olivia's home phone?"

"The question is what are you doing calling _my_ girlfriend on the phone late at night. At _our_ place." Elliot responded knowing he was making Brian feel extremely awkward, which made him smile.

"Uh… Can I just talk to Liv?" Brian asked speechless.

"Yeah, hold on." Elliot said before making sure Brian could hear he said, "Hey, Liv. Phone's for you. Put some clothes on before you come to the phone." Before he turned back to the phone and said, "Sorry we were…uh… Never mind, here's Liv. Bye."

"You're a terrible person." Olivia whispered, "But I love you." She said before taking the phone from his hands.

"Hi, Liv. It's Brian. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner sometime."

"First, help me get Calvin back." Olivia said making sure she would get her end of the deal too.

"His mother died in a drug over dose and his grandparents died in a fire, I somehow became his father. But, we don't really like each other a lot. And I'd be willing to have you sign the papers tonight. All I'm asking is for just one date."

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal." Olivia responded letting the tears spill over.

**THREE HOURS LATER**

It was official; Calvin was back with Olivia and moved into the spare bedroom in her apartment where he once belonged. Elliot was helping him move his things in and Olivia was at the grocery store, even though it was two in morning. She knew eventually she would have to go on a date with Brian, but at this point she was to busy to care because she finally had a good man in her life that loved her and a son who loved her as well, Olivia Benson couldn't be more happy.

**A/N: Well? Sorry I haven't really been updating I've had like a million things on my mind. And I probably won't be updating regurly. But anyway, I love you for reading and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, sadly.**

**A/N: So, so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. And I won't be updating from July 17th to July 31st ish because I'll be in Hawaii! Okay, so on with the story!**

**In the morning, Olivia and Elliot in rolled Calvin into school and were headed to work. They caught a case and Cragen had asked Elliot and Olivia to take Brian to the hospital with them, so he could re- learn how to treat a rape victim. Once they were in the car, Elliot and Olivia sat together in the front seat and Brian in the back. Elliot immediately took his hand in Olivia's causing Brian to groan in disgust.**

**"So, what's the status on our victim?" Olivia asked as Elliot put the car in drive.**

**"Um… First name Serena and last name Robins. She's pregnant with the bastard's child. Jesus, how would you like to have a kid when it's a constant reminder of the monster that impregnated you." Brian said shaking his head. The statement he just said made Olivia's eyes fill with tears and spill over. She looked out the window trying to hide the tears, but failing.**

**"Oh my god, Brian. Do you always have to be such a dick?" Elliot asked, "That kind of stuff is extremely personal for Olivia." He said before parking the car at the hospital and pulling Olivia into his arms, "Olivia, Sh… I'm right here. And I'm not going to go anywhere, ever." He said before kissing her passionately on the lips.**

**"Okay, thank you El. I really needed that." Olivia said kissing him again.**

**"No, problem, Baby. I love you. You know that right?" Elliot asked**

**"Yeah, I love you too." Olivia said forgetting Brian was in the car until he cleared his throat awkwardly.**

**"Alright, let's go solve this case." Elliot said before getting out of the car and opening the door for Olivia before Brian could. Olivia and Elliot walked into the hospital hand in hand until they got to the victim's room. And were so shocked to see who it was…**

**A/N: I know it's short and all cliff-hanger-ie, but that's what I do! I'll update as soon as I can, but you guys know me. Okay, please review and I love you for reading. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did.**

**A/N: Hi guys! My writers block was cured, so I put all my notes onto my ipod, well, it broke. But, I still have a few ideas in my head. Okay, I'll see ya at the end of this chapter.**

Olivia and Elliot walked into the victim's room shocked to see who it was, Kathy. The doctor walked up to Olivia, Elliot, and Brian. "Victim's name is Kathy Martin, raped, but in good condition."

"Do we have fluids?" Elliot asked.

"None, the perp used a condom." The doctor replied.

The three detectives walked into Kathy's room to take her statement.

"Elliot, just take my statement and you guys can go. The kids are staying at my mother's house." Kathy said.

"Okay, Kath. And Liv and I can be here for you if you need anything. You know that right?" Elliot asked.

"Yes and thank you." Kathy replied.

After an hour, the three detectives were done and went back to Elliot's sedan.

"So, Olivia, can you go to dinner tonight?" Brian asked. Olivia knew he wouldn't give up so she finally gave in.

"Fine, Brian I'll go to dinner with you, pick me up at seven at my place." Olivia said looking at Elliot as if she had a plan he would be let in on later.

A few hours later Olivia was getting ready for her 'date' with Brian. She walked out of her bedroom and into the living room where Elliot and Calvin were playing Xbox. As seven o'clock rolled around, Brian knocked on the door with flowers in hand. Of course Calvin answered the door.

"Hi, bud!" Brian said with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Uh, hi." Calvin responded, creeped out. "Come on in." moving aside so Brian could come in.

"Hi, Brian." Olivia said coldly, "We're all ready for dinner."

"What?" Brian responded, "I thought it was only going to be you and me at dinner."

"Well, Elliot's on call tonight in case there are any cases, which there mostly likely will be. And, we couldn't find a sitter for Calvin if Elliot does go." Olivia responded.

"Um… Okay." Brian responded pissed off and upset.

The four people left Olivia's apartment. Elliot intertwined his fingers with Olivia's while Olivia wrapped her free arm around Calvin's shoulders. Leaving Brian alone and feeling awkward.

The 'date' dragged and Elliot didn't get called into work because he was never on call. Olivia, Elliot, and Calvin carried on a conversation as if Brian wasn't even there.

So, when the date ended, Brian accepted that Olivia would never date him. Or so the Stabler's thought.

A week later Calvin came home with exciting news, he wanted Olivia and Elliot to speak at career day.

So Olivia and Elliot came to Calvin's school.

"Hi, I'm Calvin Benson." Calvin said to his class, "And these are my parents Olivia and Elliot. They work at the Manhattan 1-6 precinct for Special Victims Unit."

Olivia and Elliot were about to talk to Calvin's class, but before they could, the door bust open leaving them speechless.

**A/N: Mwa ha ha! I left you at a cliff hanger yet again. I'll try and update before I leave, but you guys know me. Anyway, I was at a birthday party and my friend was the only one sleeping. So, we left her alone until we heard her talk in her sleep. You'll never guess what she said, 'NBC needs to bring back my Elliot' so just a little funny story. And one more thing, feel free to review or PM message me with predictions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I really want to though!**

**A/N: Okay, I'm back! And this is the last chapter I think! I hope you guys liked this one, and I'm super sorry that I haven't been updating, but I did say Family would be my number one story, so check that one out if you haven't already. Also, I'll have a new fic out in 2012; it involves Calvin and Elliot coming back, so look forward to it! Okay, bye! See ya at the end of the chapter!**

Brian was there with a gun, aimed perfectly at Calvin. Olivia swore she felt her heart stop. Calvin and Elliot were everything to her and she knew she could both loose them to Brian Cassidy, _not gonna happen_ she thought.

"Brian, just put the gun down and we can talk." Olivia said remembering to breathe inching closer to Calvin by the second.

"No, that date was supposed to be you and me, but instead you have to bring him along." Brian said gesturing to Elliot.

"I know, babe." Olivia said seeing Elliot slightly flinch at the sound of her calling someone else besides him babe. "But, we were doing an undercover op and to make it believable as possible Cragen told us to date for a month or two."

"I don't believe you." Brian said flatly moving the gun aimed on Elliot now

"No, I swear." Calvin said, "Before mom got me back, Elliot was sleeping in my room, but now that I'm with mom Elliot sleeps on our couch. Mom was always saying how much she loved you. She doesn't want sloppy seconds from Elliot."

'That's my boy' Olivia thought to herself, "I've been thinking, Elliot will always love Kathy, but I'm just going to be his second wife. But with you Brian, we would be each other's first." She said stepping closer to Brain setting his gun down and giving him a hug while Elliot went behind them and cuffed him.

"What?" he exclaimed "Olivia, I thought you loved me."

"You came in here ready to kill my son and the only man I've ever loved. I don't even like you." She said wrapping her arms around a relived Calvin.

After everything was taken care of, Elliot pulled Olivia into an interveiw room and wrapped his arms around her, "You're not sloppy seconds, I love you. I don't love Kathy. I'm stuck with her because I wasted twenty years of my life on her. I love you so much. And I love Calvin too." He said before pulling her into a romantic kiss.

"I love you too, El." She said kissing him agian.

_Fifteen Years Later_

Elliot and Olivia were co-Captains of the precinct while Munch and Cragen retired and Fin moved up to sergeant. Over the years Olivia and Elliot had gotten married and had two kids, Bailey and Sean they were both fourteen. After the Brian Cassidy incident, Calvin realized cops are heroes and he wanted to be one. And detective Benson was the newest addition to the SVU family, he was new and young, but he had people ready to show him the ropes. Calvin and his fiancé, Nicole were heading over to Elliot and Olivia's for Christmas. He rang the door bell and waited.

"Calvin!" Bailey exclaimed opening the door for her big brother

"Merry Christmas!" He yelled as he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder. He set her down and looked around, "Wow, mom went all out this year, huh?" there was a huge Christmas tree and stockings and lights, and presents.

"Yeah, it took her hours, man!" Sean said heading downstairs he gave his big brother a hug, "Hey Nicole, how's it going?"

Olivia and Elliot emerged from the kitchen to see their family in the living room looking at the presents under the tree.

"Hey mom, hey dad!" Calvin said getting up to give his parents a hug.

"Hi captain Stablers." Nicole said with a smile

"Nikki, we're not in the office, call us Elliot and Olivia." Olivia insisted. It was pretty damn funny Calvin was engaged to his partner, like father like son.

The night was filled with laughs and presents. Olivia couldn't have been happier, Calvin found someone he cared about, Sean and Bailey were getting along for once and she and Elliot had everything they needed. She looked up and thanked god before meeting Elliot under the mistletoe and giving him a passionate kiss.

_** THE END **_

**A/N: Well? How was it? I'm pretty happy about finishing this haha. Thank you so much for reading this! Love you! Review would be nice!**


End file.
